gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi
Orochi is a character from The King of Fighters Series, he makes his debut in The King of Fighters '97 as the main antagonist. Story Backstory Orochi is a divine being who calls itself "Gaia's Will". It was supposedly born from the earth itself, manifested through floating emotions and substances of nature. Orochi's main power is "nothingness", implying that the god has no distinct gender. It is hinted to be the equalizing force between humans and nature. Since ancient times, Orochi was nature's guardian and was granted with many of its powers. It gained followers to its cause and eventually formed a clan. The eight strongest warriors were known as the Hakkesshu. As mankind began to grow in numbers, however, the natural balance began to crumble. 1800 years ago, Orochi could no longer tolerate the destruction as a byproduct of human progression and wanted to completely wipe humanity from existence. It used the powers gained from nature purely as a tool for chaos. Its clan and the human race waged war until the Kusanagi, Yata, and the Yasakani defeated it with three mystical treasures. The Hakkeshu and Orochi were defeated and sealed. Though kept in a suspended state, Orochi continues to feel that mankind pollutes the world. The King of Fighters Orochi's loyal servants continue to work to break its seal until Orochi is able to break free from it. In The King of Fighters '97, Orochi possesses Chris's body and wants to continue its previous desire to cleanse the world. The three sacred treasures work together to defeat it and seal it away. By The King of Fighters 2003, a group of servants of another deity created by Gaia broke the Orochi seal. They are known as Those from the Past, and plan to take Orochi's power for their master, Saiki. Ash Crimson steals two of the three sacred treasures for seemingly this purpose but in the end betrays them during The King of Fighters XIII's climax. Once Ash disappears from the present, the treasures are restored to their rightful owners. In The King of Fighters XIV, Orochi's soul was residing within Verse. After Verse is defeated, Orochi lands in Hungary, but cannot maintain a body without a catalyst. It is found and sealed once again by the three sacred treasures. Theme Music *The Origin of Mind ~ The King of Fighters '97 (Also used in The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match, The King of Fighters R-1, KOF: Sky Stage and Metal Slug 13) The King of Fighters Appearances The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match Orochi is one of the bosses of the game alongside Omega Rugal, Igniz, Dark Ash and Verse. Crossover Appearances Metal Slug 13 Orochi appears as the Final Boss, he sended Ptolemaios back to the hell once he used the portal to reawoke once more after his foiled attempt in The King of Fighters XIV, he takes control over Leona's mind until they got rid of her, pissed off, Orochi decides to face them by himself but at the end he got sended to hell again. SVC Evolution: SNK vs. Capcom 2 Orochi appears as an exclusive character for PS3 and Xbox 360 Versions. SNK Vs Capcom 2: Second Pandemonium Orochi is the Final Boss alongside Gill from Street Fighter. DC vs. SNK He is one of the characters of the game, his rival is Darkseid from DC Comics. Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun Orochi is one of the characters from SNK Fraction. See also *Mizuchi Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Metal Slug Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Gods